Wedding Dress
by sakura240
Summary: Based off the song 'Wedding Dress' Replaced with Shugo Chara charater. A very sad song...T T Now it is done!
1. Wedding Dress

Kura: Hiya everybody! ^^ This is gonna be a short story about RIMAHIKO! ^^

Rima: NOOO!

Kura: You won't be together.

Nagi: Then how is it rimahiko?

Kura: It's a sad rimahiko. T^T It's based on a Korean song called 'Wedding Dress'. It's sung by Tae Yang (don't know his last name…) and if you wanna understand the lyrics, you have to watch the one with English lyrics! ^^ The song, on youtube, is called, **'Tae Yang-Wedding Dress (English Subs _ Download links)' **Thank you **Sakura4Syaoran** for uploading this song! ^^

Rima: I still hate you.

Kura: T^T

Nagi: Are you crying cause of Rima-chan?

Rima: HEY!

Kura: Nope…cause the song made me so sad! T^T

Rhythm: Let's start! Kura doesn't own Shugo Chara or the song 'Wedding Dress'!

Kura: Oh, and this is entirely in Nagihiko's POV! ^^

* * *

**Wedding Dress**

I sighed, tapping my hand against the piano.

I looked at the piano sheet and sighed again.

I placed my hands on the keys and started to play.

_Ahh~ (I'm so sorry, everything is over)  
__Aaahhh~ (But I guess this is really over now)  
__Ahh~ (There's something I gotta say before I let you go)  
__Aaahhh~ (Listen)_

I started to put on a white collared shirt with a black vest over it. I put on a tie and looked in the mirror.

…I have to try and be happy…for her…

I turned around.

_I would argue  
__Then you would cry  
__As you're struggling, I would only get stronger_

I walked across the street, looking at my watch.

I still have time to get there…

_My heart aches behind these shadows  
__My face brighten up as I see you smile  
__I worry that you might notice my feelings  
__And I get scared that the gap between us would widen_

She became my best friend, even though she claimed she hated me for so many years…

We became close after Amu-chan left for a bit to visit Ikuto-kun…

_I hold my breath  
__Then I bite my lips  
__Then I pray that she would leave him_

I arrived at the church, holding the wedding song tightly in my hand.

I walked inside, wanting this to be over.

_Baby, please don't take his hand when he comes to you  
__Cuz you should be my lady  
__I've been waiting for you for so long_

_Please look at me now_

My smile never reached my eyes as I walked inside, people greeting me.

_Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever  
__I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come  
__(The wedding dress you once wore)_

I smiled at her as she waved to me inside the bride room.

Her smile was bright, full of joy.

Her golden eyes, bright with happiness…

_Girl, the wedding dress you once wore  
__It's not me next to you (wedding dress)  
__The wedding dress you once wore_

_Oh, no_

She walked up to me, thanking me for being here. I smile.

Then he came up, to her, hugging her.

I looked down, not wanting to see the slight blush that appeared on her cheek.

Not wanting to see the cause of my pain…

_You, who never understood my feelings  
__I despised you so much  
__So much, to the point I sometimes would wish a misfortune upon you_

Every time we hung out when we were younger, he always came, interrupting us.

It irritated me…

_But now, my eyes are dry  
__Now, I am talking to myself, it must be an old habit_

I became the third wheel…

Just the friend who interrupted them…

_Every night I would look at myself  
__And wonder how it turned out like this_

I looked at her. She was smiling shyly, holding her father's arm as they walked down the aisle.

I sat at the piano seat, watching her.

_I would close my eyes  
__Then I dream an endless dream  
__Then I pray she would leave him_

She reached the altar, now by his side…

I placed my hands on the keys, ready to play.

_Baby, please don't take his hand when he comes to you  
__Cuz you should be my lady  
__I've been waiting for you for so long_

_Please look at me now_

She looks over to me, waving slightly, signaling to play.

I start to play as she smiles at her soon-to-be husband.

I sing.

_Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever  
__I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come  
__(The wedding dress you once wore)_

Everybody was looking at me, singing.

She smiles at me, along with him.

_Girl, the wedding dress you once wore  
__It's not me next to you (wedding dress)  
__The wedding dress you once wore_

I can imagine myself, getting wed to her.

Her soft lips against my own…

How I wanted that so badly…

_Oh, no_

**(Input wedding song)**

_Please be happy with him  
__So that I can forget you  
__Please forget how miserable I looked_

Everybody was cheering for the newlyweds.

I just stayed to the side, not smiling as I looked at them.

_It's going to be unbearably hard for me, for a long while to come_

_Oh, no_

I looked at her smiling face as she greeted people around her, all of them smiling, the pain in my heart increasing.

_For such a long time  
__I lived in an illusion like a fool  
__She is still smiling, so brightly at me  
__(The wedding dress you once wore)_

_Oh, no_

On that day, I was going to propose to her…

But he interrupted me again, and proposed to her right in front of me.

And she was smiling happily at him…

And I looked away…my long hair blocking my eyes...

_Girl, the wedding dress you once wore  
__(Dress, dress, dress, wedding dress)  
__The wedding dress you once wore_

_Oh, no_

**

* * *

**

**(Input wedding song)**

I slowly took out the proposal ring I got for her and held it in my hands.

"…Congratulations!" Amu-chan said to her.

She smiled. "Thanks Amu…" She said shyly.

I saw Tadase-kun, Kukai-kun, Ikuto-kun, even Utau-chan looking at me sadly, knowing the pain I was in right now.

I looked at her as everybody congratulated her. She was smiling. Everybody was happy for her…

I took a last look at the ring.

The ring that was supposed to be for her…

And I dropped it on the ground, leaving the room…leaving the church…leaving her…

Because I still loved her…

I still loved RIma-chan...

* * *

Kura: And that's the end.

Rima: …Who did I marry if it wasn't purple-head?

Kura: It all depends on who the readers wants you to marry.

Nagi: …T^T

Kura: Awww…poor Nagi…T^T Don't make me more sad!

Nagi: T^T

Kura: T^T

Rima: …

Kura: I hope you all liked the story! ^^


	2. I Hate You

Kura: Hiya everybody! ^^ I decided to make another chapter, involving Rima's feelings about the wedding. Oh, and it all takes place after Nagi leaves. It will end sadly...not happy...T^T

Nagi: …

Rima: Why Kura, why?

Kura: Cause I want to.

Rima: T^T

Kura: Okay, enjoy! ^^ Oh, and this is all in Rima's POV!

* * *

**I Hate You...**

"Congratulations!" Amu said, smiling at me happily.

A false smile graced my lips as I looked at Amu. "Thanks Amu…"

As others congratulated me, I noticed Tadase, Kukai, Ikuto, and Utau look somewhere else.

I frowned slightly, making it unnoticeable to others.

Where are they looking at?

I shrugged it off and looked at my new…husband.

…I wish…I could've told _him _earlier…

If I did…maybe…it would've been _him _standing here…instead of Kirishima.

Honestly, I wish I hadn't accepted that date that time…

* * *

"…_Umm…" I turned around, seeing Kirishima for what, 1000 times this year? _

_He's really getting annoying. All he does is fidget around me and run away, leaving me with the dust._

"…_Will…umm…y-y-you…g-go…umm…o-out w-with m-m-m-me…?" He asked. Meanwhile, his face was turning into a very red color. _

_Huh…I wonder what it would look like on purple-head…hehehe…funny…_

"_Why?"_

"…_C-Cause…I-I…r-really like you…"_

"_Aw, come on Rima-chan, give him a chance."_

_I turned and glared at _him_. "It's none of your business who I date."_

_He sighed. "At least go with him once. See if you like it."_

_I turned to Kirishima's eyes which held a lot of hope. I sighed._

"…_Fine…"_

* * *

It was because of _him _that I started going out with Kirishima…

Of course, Amu and Yaya thought I really did like Kirishima…

* * *

"_Rima! Why didn't you tell us you like Kirishima-kun?" _

_I spat out the tea I was drinking, not really caring who it got on. "W-What?" I cried._

_Amu grinned. "Everybody in school knows you went out with him on Sunday!"_

_I bit my lip in frustration. "I don't like him that way Amu."_

"_Sure." I frowned._

_I can hear the sarcasm as Yaya and Amu whispered to each other._

"…_Rima-chan…" I turned to _him_ and giggled, seeing that my tea landed on his face._

He_ sighed. "Honestly…" _He _muttered._

* * *

When Amu left for a while, I had nothing better to do. No way was I gonna call Kirishima. Those rumors just might worsen…

But of course, even _he _thought I was in denial by the fact that I didn't like Kirishima.

* * *

"_Rima-chan, is it true that you like Kirishima-kun that way?"_

_I groaned. "NO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL EVERYBODY! I DON'T LIKE KIRISHIMA!" I screamed._

_I turned around to snap at the person again and blushed._

He _stood there with an amused expression. "…Okay then…you really didn't have to yell. Oh, and good luck pretending to be in denial. Nobody's really __gonna believe you."_

"_ARGH!" I cried after _he _left._

* * *

Every time I tried to be friends with _him_, Kirishima was always there to interrupt.

Of course, I didn't want to hurt the poor guy's feelings so I pretended to enjoy his company.

I was just surprised that _he _didn't notice.

And I thought _he_ was good at noticing fake acting…guess not…

* * *

"_Let's go on that ride Rima-chan." _He _said._

_I nodded. _

_I still can't believe I'm here with _him_...and I don't hate it!_

"_Rima-chan!" We turned to see Kirishima. I scowled secretly before putting on a fake smiled._

"_Hi Kirishima!" He blushed and smiled at me._

_I inwardly groaned._

"_C-Can I hang out with you guys?"_

"…_Well…-"_

"_Sure." I looked at _him_. _

…_And to think this was just set up to get closer to _him _by Amu and Yaya…_

* * *

"Rima!" I turned and Kirishima kissed on my forehead.

I groaned inwardly.

I wish it was _him _kissing me instead of Kirishima…

"I'm so happy we're finally together Rima…" He muttered happily, taking my hand, joy in his eyes.

I bit my lip and then looked up, smiling. "Yeah…"

We just talked with Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, Ikuto, and Utau when I noticed it.

"Hey, where's Nagihiko?"

It felt strange…saying his name after calling him purple-head or girly-boy for so long…

We started to leave the church at the time.

Everybody else besides us was gone by that time.

My friends frowned.

"Didn't you know Rima? Nagi left for America."

I stopped.

If your heart stopping means that it hurts worse than anything I've ever endured, then it certainly happening now…in short, I felt it stop.

"W-What?"

"Nagi-tan was asked to go to America for 10 years. He said that he's gonna accept this job offer that was given to him a few days after Kirishima-kun proposed to you Rima-chi. Yaya thought he already told you." Yaya said.

…He…left…?

W-Without…telling me…that I might not see him…f-for…10…years…

T-That…THAT BASTARD!

"Anyway Rima, I'm sure Nagi is happy that you're happy now." Amu said. "He said that he wishes the best for the both of you."

Kirishima smiled. "That's nice of him."

Then somebody pulled me. "Sorry guys, I have to talk to Rima for a bit."

I looked up to see Utau pulling me away from the others.

"Rima, do you really love Kirishima?"

I twitched. "Yes, I do! How could you accuse that I don't love my own…husband…" I whispered the last part.

She frowned. "Are you sure cause most women wouldn't have hesitated, even for 3 seconds."

I bit my lip. "Yes…I love Kirishima and-"

"And most married women wouldn't call their husbands by their last name. Friends are fine but the wife would never."

I stayed motionless, wondering when Utau will finally ask me that accursed question.

"Rima, do you-"

"Utau, did you tell her yet?"

We turned to see everybody staring at us.

Utau twitched. "I DIDN'T EVEN GET CLOSE TO THERE!"

Amu, Yaya, Tadase, Kirishima, and Kukai yelped. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"S-Sorry Utau, we thought you would've been finished now…" Amu whispered.

What the hell are they talking about?

"Can't we all just say it together?" Kirishima asked.

Utau sighed. "I guess…"

"Say what?" I asked. "You guys are making no sense…"

"…"

Everybody looked at me, then to Kirishima.

"You say it." Utau said.

"W-W-What? N-NO!" He cried.

"Say it." Amu, Utau, and Yaya said.

Tadase and Kukai looked at him. "Just say it before they try to kill you." They said.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked.

Kirishima looked at me and took a deep breath.

"…Umm…how should I say this…"

He looked at the others.

They all shook their heads.

"Well?" I asked.

He sighed.

"…Rima-chan…t-this…wedding…was a fake…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

What?

"H-Huh…?"

Utau groaned. "This wedding was just a plan to see if Nagi would object to it!" She said. "Why else did you think Kirishima didn't kiss you?"

I looked at the said person who was blushing. "I…I thought he was just saving it for-"

"NOBODY EVER SAVES A KISS IN A FREAKING WEDDING!" Utau screamed in frustration.

"WELL SORRY IF I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" I screamed back.

"…You know, Yaya is starting to wonder how this story is hurt/comfort/romance…" Yaya said softly.

All of us turned to her.

"…What?"

"Nothing, nothing…Yaya was just talking out loud." Yaya said, waving her hands in front of her.

"Well, anyway, it really does look like as if Nagi doesn't love you that way."

"Wait, what?" I turned to Amu. She sighed.

"We also wanted to see if Nagi loved you. Heck, even your dad and mom agreed to this ridiculous plan…"

"You didn't think it was ridiculous when you suggested it strawberry." Ikuto said, boring holes into Amu's head with his stare.

Amu's head heated up and cried, "I THOUGHT IT WOULD WORK!"

"It did anyway." Everybody turned to Kirishima.

"True, I found out that girly-boy really did like shrimp here that way." Ikuto said.

"Really, I didn't see it…" Amu said.

"That's cause you're an idiot." Kirishima, Kukai, Ikuto, and Utau stated bluntly.

"HEY!"

Ikuto smirked. "But you're my idiot." He said.

Amu glared at him.

"…So…purple-head…likes me?" I asked softly.

Everybody nodded.

I looked at the ground.

What the hell…then why didn't he object to this 'fake' wedding?

I felt somebody's hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Kirishima.

He smiled. "Go, you might still have time."

"…Thanks…" I said, smiling at my 'husband'

"Wait, let's fix that dress." Utau said. She bent down and with her bare hands, ripped the dress so that is ended around my knee and gave me a thin jacket with shoes that matched the color.

I smiled. "Thanks…"

"Now come on! We might be too late." Amu cried.

Everybody agreed.

"Come on, get into my car." Utau said. We ran out and arrived to a black and purple Mercedes (is that how you spell it…?).

* * *

I ran into the airport quickly, scanning the crowd.

I thought back to what Utau said about purple-head's flight.

**"_Remember, his flight, plane, whatever it is gate is 124 (is that how airports work…?). The plane leaves in roughly 15 minutes. So you'd better hurry before it leaves."_**

I looked around, passing the guards at the same time.

"Hey! Little girl! You can't just go through!"

I paused at looked at the man with fire in my eyes.

"I…am…not…A FREAKING CHILD DAMMIT!" I screamed at the man, and ran off, continuing to look for purple-head.

I smiled as I found gate 124.

Then my eyes widened.

Purple-head…

…

…

Gate…

…

…

Walking…

…

…

In…

…

…

Too far away for him to hear me…

…

…

NO!

"NAGIHIKO!" I cried but it was too late.

The gates closed before I could get there.

I pounded against the doors. "Please! Please, let me in!"

Some of the attendants came and struggled to get me away but I screamed in protest.

"NO! PLEASE, LET ME IN! PLEASE! I HAVE TO TELL HIM!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

People started gathering around, whispering at me but I didn't care.

"NAGIHIKO!" I screamed.

My eyes widened in horror and sadness as the plane Nagihiko was in started to move.

I got out of the attendants grasp and ran out to the lift off field or whatever it's called.

Workers started to grab me, telling me it wasn't safe.

But I didn't care.

The one person I loved…was leaving…

"NO! NAGIHIKO!" I screamed as the plane took off.

* * *

"Rima! Did you get to tell him?" Amu asked.

I looked up, tears still streaming down my face.

Everybody looked at me in shock.

"…Too late…?" Ikuto asked.

I nodded slowly.

Amu came over and hugged me, as well as Yaya.

I felt all the anger, frustration, and sadness in my chest and I started to cry.

All my tears…all of them…are for the sadness I felt…

I hate this…no…

I despise you Fujisaki Nagihiko…

For making me become like this…

For being so kind to me when I always insulted you…

For being there for me whenever I felt upset…

For being nothing but a kind and understanding person to me…

…

…

…

I despise you…

…

…

…

That I love you, Fujisaki Nagihiko…

* * *

Kura: Done!

Amu: Damn…poor Rima…

Rima: I still hate this story…

Kura: Meanie…By the way, anybody who is confused, I had already thought of making another chapter for Rima's POV but what I had in mind was far from this. And another thing, it's different from the Nagi's POV because after all, they are like complete opposites! ^^...I just realized I didn't put a good enough explanation...

Nagi: True.

Rima: AMEN!

Amu: No doubt…

Kura: Anyway, this will probably be the final, unless anybody wants an alternate ending as well so that it's a happy one instead. Thank you for reading and I hope everybody enjoyed this story! ^^


	3. Alternate Ending

Kura: Hello everybody! Sorry for not putting this up sooner…but I did receive a few requests to make an alternate ending! ^^

Amu: You only got it from one person.

Kura: SHUT UP! *tackles Amu*

Amu: GAH!

Rima: …

Berry: Anyway, alternate ending.

Nagi: Hope you enjoy it! ^^

Kura: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! ^^ And I did not get from only one person! BAKA AMU! *hits Amu on the head*

Amu: ITAI!

* * *

**Alternate Ending**

Here…we will start from where Rima, Utau, Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, etc, goes to try and stop Nagihiko from boarding the plane!

Though…I wonder if they'll make it in time anyway…

* * *

I ran into the airport quickly, scanning the crowd.

I thought back to what Utau said about purple-head's flight.

"_Remember, his flight, plane, whatever it is gate is 124 (is that how airports work…?). The plane leaves in roughly 15 minutes. So you'd better hurry before it leaves."_

I looked around, passing the guards at the same time.

"Hey! Little girl! You can't just go through!"

I paused at looked at the man with fire in my eyes.

"I…am…not…A FREAKING CHILD DAMMIT!" I screamed at the man, and ran off, continuing to look for purple-head.

I smiled as I found gate 124.

Then my eyes widened.

Purple-head…

…

…

Gate…

…

…

Walking…

…

…

In…

…

…

Too far away for him to hear me…

…

…

NO!

"NAGIHIKO!" I screamed as loud as I could.

My heart felt hopeful when he stopped and looked around.

He didn't seem to notice me cause he shrugged and continued on when I screamed,

"NAGIHIKO, YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, DAMN, CROSS-DRESSER, BAKA PURPLE-HEAD! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!" I screamed.

I didn't care if people were staring at me.

I had to get his attention!

He slowly turned, his eyes slightly wide.

"…Rima…chan…?" He asked.

I felt hopeful again.

I ran up to him, panting.

"…Why…?" He asked softly.

"…Baka…" I whispered.

"Huh?"

I looked up, tears streaming down my face. "BAKA!" I cried, launching myself on him, pounding onto his chest.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" I screamed.

"R-Rima-chan! What's wrong?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"WHY?" I cried. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"…Rima-chan, this isn't really a good time and-"

"I DON'T CARE DAMMIT!" I screamed back.

"Rima!" I turned to glare at the others and watched in satisfaction as most of them flinched.

Damn Ikuto and Utau…

"Rima, why don't we just talk with Nagi somewhere else?" Amu asked.

I growled.

Utau pulled me off the baka as Amu and Yaya pulled him.

* * *

"Guys, I hope there's a good explanation as to why Rima-chan came chasing after me with her wedding dress ripped up and her hair as a mess."

"Wait, my hair's a mess?" I asked, my hands reaching up.

"Nope, just thought asking that would go along great with the wedding dress comment." Purple-head replied with a smile.

"Damn you Fujisaki…" I growled.

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, any explanation?" He asked.

"…" Everybody looked down except Utau for she was driving.

He frowned. "Anybody?"

"…The wedding was a fake…" Amu muttered.

I looked at his face that showed confusion. "…That makes no sense…" He said.

I growled. "The stupid wedding was a fake that these idiots planned to see if you would reject it."

"What kinda stupid plan is that?" He asked.

"I thought it was a good idea!" Amu cried, blushing.

He sighed. "Never make any more ideas Amu-chan. I'm sorry but they are down-right idiotic."

"Amen." I said, glaring at Amu. "Oh, and everybody, don't EVER agree to ANY of Amu's ideas." I said. "I just can't believe you guys were stupid enough to think it would work….just ridiculous…"

"Amen." Purple-head replied with his fist up in a mocking way.

Amu pouted and glared at us.

"Anyway, what were you guys trying to accomplish from seeing if I would reject the wedding idea?" Purple-head asked.

"To see if you like Rima-chan." Kirishima replied.

"…"

Everybody but Utau turned to look at his expression.

…

…

…

Oh my goshness…

…

…

…

His face is…

…

…

…

Pink…

"KYAA! Nagi-tan's face is pink!" Yaya cried happily.

"IT'S NOT!" He cried, blushing harder.

"Oi, baka, it's getting redder." Utau stated.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? YOU'RE NOT LOOKING!"

"I can feel the heat radiate from your face." She replied coolly.

He bit his lip in annoyance.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, you guys were wrong, I don't think of Rima-chan that way." He muttered.

My heart stopped.

"Then what's this ring that had N x R?" Ikuto asked, holding up a silver ring with a pretty clear jewel on it.

His eyes widened as his face flushed. "WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?"

I swear I have never seen his face this flustered…

"I saw you drop it at the church before you left." He said while smirking.

Purple-head's face was very red by then.

"…So…do you like Rima, Nagihiko?" Tadase asked.

He looked down, his bangs covering his face.

"Well…?" Kukai asked.

"…You guys…really hate me…" He muttered. "Trying to force the freaking answer out is just mean…"

I glared at him. "What do you feel for me Nagihiko? Cause I like, no, I love you."

Everybody stared at me, their eyes wide. Even Utau stopped the car to look at me.

Nagi was probably the most shocked. His eyes were filled with pure confusion.

"…What…?"

"Oh for god sake, she said she loved you!" Amu cried.

"…How…why…?" He asked, ignoring Amu.

"I-"

"Okay, get out."

We looked at Utau who was quickly shoving us out. "Out."

"Wait, why?" We cried.

"I DON'T WANT A FREAKING LOVE SCENE TO HAPPEN IN MY PRECIOUS CAR! I'M GONNA GET SICK DAMMIT!" She screamed, kicking us out before she drove off.

…

Then we burst out laughing

"I swear…Utau-chan is really scary." Nagi managed out, laughing.

I laughed with him. "I know!"

We continued to laugh. It feels as though nothing today has ever happened…just the two of us being together and laughing like old friends…

Although, there is no way I want to be friends with him…

"Anyway, why?"

I blushed slightly. "…I guess…it just happened when you smiled at me that one time." I said, walking pass him into the small field we were in front of.

How did we get here anyway? I don't really remember this place…

"Wait, what?"

I turned and smiled at him. His face turned a bright pink.

"Remember when I was feeling down that time in elementary and you and Amu were trying to cheer me up with pathetic efforts of trying to make me laugh?"

He sweat dropped. "…Yes…"

"Well…you told me…it was alright to laugh that time…you were smiling so brightly at me…I was shocked…no…I was surprised that you would be friendly to me even though I acted a bit awful to you…"

He stared at me with a face that practically screamed, 'A bit?'

"Okay, fine! I was totally awful to you!" I cried out, pouting. "Anyway…it was then that I kinda felt an attraction towards you…" I muttered, blushing heavily.

He rolled his eyes. "You know, I heard of many confessions but I never heard of one where the girl confesses it in a car, in her wedding dress, with her newly fake husband, with all of her friends staring at the girl, and the boy she just confessed to taken hostage from the girl's friends." He said, smirking at me.

I felt heat rush to my face as I hit his arm. "Shut up!" I cried.

He laughed and then smiled softly at me.

"Then maybe I should make it better?"

I looked in confusion as he then knelt down and smiled.

"Rima-chan, I love you with all my heart. And since everything was a so-called test by Amu…" I giggled at that part, "Would you marry me then?"

I stopped giggling at looked at him. His eyes showed pure love and I trembled.

"…" He looked down, his purple bangs hiding his eyes and his face turning a dark red.

I raised my hand and placed it on his cheek. He looked up. I couldn't help but smile in happiness.

"Definitely Nagihiko…because I love you too." I whispered.

He then stood up and hugged me tightly. "You don't know how long I waited to hear those words…" He whispered before pulling back and capturing my lips.

My heart gasped as I felt sparks in me, my brain losing all thought but Nagihiko kissing me. I could hear fireworks around us and I just felt we were in our own world, not caring about anything else but us…together…

"FINALLY!"

Our eyes shot open and we broke apart and turned to see Utau faking a gag behind Amu who had sparkles in her eyes. Behind them Yaya was leaping for joy, Tadase was nodding approvingly, Ikuto was smirking, Kirishima was smiling and everybody just did the same.

"About time you two confessed! AND KISSED!" Yaya screamed. Amu nodded in agreement.

"We have been waiting for YEARS dammit!" Amu cried. "Heck, even Kirishima knew that you two were in love with each other!"

Kirishima sighed. "Don't bring me up in this topic…" He muttered, moving away from the now crazy Amu and Yaya.

I shook in anger. Why the hell did they have to come in a moment like this and freaking embarrass us? DAMN IT AMU! DAMN IT YAYA!

"Oi, girly-boy, you forgot the ring too." Ikuto said, throwing it to him.

Nagi caught it and smiled. He turned to me and slid it onto my finger.

"There, now everybody knows you're mine." He said.

Nearly everybody cheered. The only ones who didn't were Utau and Ikuto since it's not their style…good thing too because if they did…ugh…that would be when pigs would fly, I hated comedy, Amu becomes too girly, Ikuto becomes gay as does Nagi and Kukai, Tadase doesn't actually look too much like a girl, and Yaya hated sweets.

Basically, that would just be weird…

I glared at everybody as Nagihiko laughed. Then he suddenly hugged me.

"They'll stop talking about this soon enough," Nagihiko whispered softly. I shivered.

Then he grinned. "At least I can call you Fujisaki Rima-chan soon." He said, biting my ear playfully.

"GAH! PERVERTED CROSS-DRESSER!"

Everybody laughed as I ran to kill Nagihiko.

…Then again…I'll kill him after during our honeymoon. He'll just have to deal with the torture then.

But...for now…I'm glad…

* * *

Kura: And done!

Berry: …Stupid ending…

Amu: It was fine to me! ^^

Kura: WAH! THANK YOU AMU! T^T *glares at Berry*

Berry: *ignores Kura*

Kura: Anyway, hope everybody enjoyed the first alternate ending! I might make more…considering the time I have, it'll take a while…but I hope to have another alternate ending because it's so funny to write!

Amu: That's true!

Kura: So thank you for staying with this story so far! ^^ Bye and review if you want another alternate ending, kay! ^^ BYE!


	4. Alternate Ending 2

Kura: Yay! My first Alternate Ending was a success!

Amu: Woo.

Rima: Bleh.

Nagi: …

Kura: MEANIE NAGI!

Nagi: I didn't say anything.

Kura: Yeah…but at least Amu and Rima said something! T^T

Amu, Rima: *high five*

Nagi: …*sweat drops*

Kura: Anyway, hope this new alternate ending is satisfying! I don't own Shugo Chara! START!

* * *

**Alternate Ending 2**

We will start from where Rima tries to stop Nagi…but…she…is too late…

* * *

"_NAGIHIKO!" I cried but it was too late._

_The gates closed before I could get there._

_I pounded against the doors. "Please! Please, let me in!"_

_Some of the attendants came and struggled to get me away but I screamed in protest._

"_NO! PLEASE, LET ME IN! PLEASE! I HAVE TO TELL HIM!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks._

_People started gathering around, whispering at me but I didn't care._

"_NAGIHIKO!" I screamed._

_My eyes widened in horror and sadness as the plane Nagihiko was in started to move._

_I got out of the attendants grasp and ran out to the lift off field or whatever it's called._

_Workers started to grab me, telling me it wasn't safe._

_But I didn't care._

_The one person I loved…was leaving…_

"_NO! NAGIHIKO!" I screamed as the plane took off._

"_NAGIHIKO!"_

…

…

"Gah!"

The door opened and Amu stepped in to see her best friend on the ground, her blanket on top of her with her feet sticking out and the bed in a mess.

"…Really Rima…?"

"Oh shut up Amu." The answer came out muffled. Amu giggled and walked over.

"Another dream, huh?" She asked, helping her dear friend off the ground and placing the bed sheets back to where they belonged.

Rima's face turned sour. "…Yeah…and I don't get why I have these stupid dreams…"

Amu rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's a sign that you still lo-"

"I told you already Amu! I'm over that idiot!" Rima cried, walking over to the bathroom. Amu sighed and looked at Rima's room.

"You know, at the very least, you should clean up your own room!" Amu cried, referring to the messy room full of magazines, comedy comics, and clothes dumped onto the floor. The only thing that was clean was the light purple acoustic and electric guitar on the guitar stands in the corner.

"…Nah…I'll do it later." Rima stated, entering her bathroom.

"Gah! Rima, you're gonna set a bad example to Amuto and Akira!" Amu cried, leaving the room, her face showing annoyance.

Rima giggled. "…And she said she would never marry Ikuto…" Then she looked toward the guitars and sighed.

"…Nagihiko…"

* * *

"Rima-tan, what are you gonna do today?" Rima looked down at the 3 year old girl in front of her and smiled softly.

The girl had midnight blue hair like her father but golden eyes like her mother. She also had the appearance of her mother, much to Ikuto's delight. She was an intelligent girl for her age…she can already do basic math and not just adding and subtraction but division and multiplying…

A strange girl is what Rima always thought…at least she had her father's brains.

The girl was holding her dear 1 year old brother who, like his sister had midnight blue hair and golden eyes but had more of an appearance of his father, much to Amu's delight. He was quite intelligent as well. He understood everything, Rima observed but spoke very little. She knew he could talk well…he just never felt the need to talk and shock his parents…

Amu and Ikuto, Rima reasoned, have two very strange kids…

"Rima-tan?" Rima looked at Akira. "Are you feeling alwright?" He asked. He still spoke like that though…

Rima giggled and ruffled his blue hair. "Yes little kid…it's still weird that you can speak even though you're one years old…"

Akria stared at her. "You didn' answear my question…"

Rima sighed. "Yes Akira…Amuto…I'm fine…"

Amuto looked at her. "Mama and Papa are leaving for work soon…are you gonna leave too?" Rima smiled at the girl's innocence.

"Yes. How about you come with me?" Rima asked, winking.

"Weally?" The two cried.

"Rima, what's going on?" Amu's voice softly came out from the kitchen.

"Nothing Amu! I'm gonna take your kids to work with me today!"

"WHAT!" Amu ran into the living room, a large wooden spoon in her hand and wearing a blue apron.

"Mama, I wanna go with Rima-tan…" Amuto said. Amu looked at her 3-years old daughter with worry.

"…But…Rima, they're only 3 and 1 years old! You're going to a large building! They…They can get lost…or worse…They can get kidnapped!" Amu cried, worry all over her face.

"But Mama…"

"No!"

"Mama!"

"NO!"

"MAMA!"

"NO!"

"Amu, just let them." All four turned to see Ikuto standing at the doorway, and amused expression on his face. "Shrimp works in my company, remember?"

"B-B-B-B-"

"The people there know Amuto and Akira." He said, hugging Amu tightly. Amu's lips trembled before she finally surrendered and Amuto cheered.

The Ikuto turned to Rima. "Oh, and shrimp, there's a new person who's gonna work with us. He's originally from Japan like us but he's lived in America for a while."

Rima nodded. "Okay."

"He's gonna work with the music group."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, so be good to him, kay?" Ikuto asked, grinning like a cat. A dark, evil cat, Rima thought angrily.

"Fine…"

* * *

"Argh! This new guy was supposed to come an hour ago!"

Amuto and Akria followed their aunt with curious eyes as the woman walked around the room angrily, occasionally stomping her foot once in a while, her long blonde hair swishing with every step she took. Rima looked at her manager amusingly.

"Sheesh…Utau, no need to be so uptight. This guy will come sooner or later."

"It'd better be sooner…or else he's gonna regret it…" Utau hissed. Rima rolled her eyes and immediately her thought ran to Kukai.

_I wonder if he goes through this everyday…poor guy…_Rima thought.

"Anyway, do you know who's the dude anyway?" Rima asked, looking at Utau. Utau shook her head.

"I don't know what's going on in Ikuto's mind honestly…"

"What a sister you are."

"Oh shut up! Like as if you were a good friend to Fuji-"

"Shut up."

"…Sheesh…at least let me finish the sentence."

Amuto looked at her Aunt and mother's best friend. "Who's twis Fuji person?" She asked, a curios look appearing on her young face. Utau looked at her niece.

"You're gonna have to ask your mommy's best friend for that Amuto-chan!" She said, smiling at Amuto with adoration in her eyes.

Rima shot her friend a glare and Utau smirked back.

"Rima-tan…who's twis Fuji person?"

Rima bit her lip. "Nobody you need to know Amuto…"

Akira stared at her. "But it wooks important…" He stated softly.

Utau stared at him. "…It's so weird that he's so smart when Amu and Ikuto aren't…"

"I know right!" Rima cried.

Amuto and Akira sighed.

Utau laughed. "Anyway, since it'll be a while for this dude to show up, let's practice that song Rima."

Rima sighed. "No."

"At least sing this new song for the kids!"

"Yeah! Do it Rima-tan!"

"Pwease Rima-tan?

Rima stared at the two and sighed. "…Alright…but don't tell your mommy or daddy about this alright? They're gonna say I told you so…" She muttered, huffing angrily.

Rima cleared her throat and opened her mouth to let out a soft voice.

"Houkago oshaberi _(Chatting after school)_  
yuuyake no nioi _(With evening approaching)_

Ano koto yorimichi _(A boy happened by)_  
Nanigenai furishite _(With a rather nonchalant appearance)_  
Kitaishiteiru no ne _(He was hoping for something)_

Shiroi BURAUSU…tsubureteru kaban _(A white blouse...A usless bag)_  
Suzushii kaze…kimi no atsui shisen _(A cool breeze...Your scorching look)_

ROMANCHIKKU na koi ni wa _(A romantic love)_  
Marude kyoumi ga nai nante _(I don't have any interest in things like that)_  
Honto wa me mo awase rarenakute _(Truthfully speaking...we don't see eye to eye)_

Moshimo honto ni watashi o _(If he were to honestly say something like)  
_Suki da nante iu nara _("I like you")_  
Omoikiri warawasete misete…" _(I would laugh to my heart's content)_

Rima stopped and sighed. Amuto and Utau smiled. Akira slowly got off Utau's lap and walked slowly to Rima and pulled her skirt. Rima looked down at the small boy.

"...That swong is nice…he'll wike it…" Rima blushed at the boy's words and then giggled.

"Whatever you say Akira…but I doubt that Nagi would ever return my feelings…"

"What do you mean?"

Rima and Utau froze upon hearing the familiar voice…the same voice that they haven't heard for over 6 years…

They turned to the door to see…

* * *

"So…who's the new guy coming in today?" Kukai asked Ikuto.

Both him and Ikuto, along with Tadase and Kairi were in Ikuto's office, all taking a break by playing the new wii that Ikuto had just got. Well…Kukai and Ikuto…Tadase and Kairi were drinking some tea.

"Oh, it's him."

"Who's him, Ikuto?" Tadase asked, his ruby eyes looking at his brother-like figure.

"The girly-boy."

"GAH!"

The loud yell blocked the loud cough that Tadase and Kairi made after spitting out their Japanese tea and Ikuto looked to see Kukai on the ground, groaning in pain and Tadase and Kairi continuing their coughs which were subsiding.

"You…bleh…that tea was really hot…Ikuto, you mean Fujisaki-kun?" Tadase asked, wiping his lips with his sleeves.

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you an idiot?" Kukai demanded.

"I think he is." Kairi stated bluntly.

Ikuto glared at the three. "So what if I let that idiot back into our lives?"

"It doesn't affect us; it affect's Mashiro-san! If she finds out that he came back, who knows what horrible things she'll do to him!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "I think you guys are just exaggerating. The shrimp loves him and girly-boy loves her back. What could happen?" He asked, returning to the game.

The other three looked at each other, a horrible image entering their minds of Rima torturing Nagi ruthlessly and they shuddered.

* * *

"…Nagihiko…" Rima looked at the boy…no…man.

6 years had done wonders on him…even though he still kept his long hair…

A strange feeling intruded into her heart…love…? Happiness…? Hurt…? Sadness…? Hatred…?

She stared at the boy that stole her hearts long ago and stood up. "…w-What are you doing here…?"

The boy shuffled his feet slightly against the rugged floor. He awkwardly looked at Rima. Oh how she missed those luring orchid eyes that at the moment were staring at her. But she's over him! Right...?

"…Well…Ikuto gave me a spot here in his company…I'll be doing the music section along with the sports with…Kukai…but he never told me you would be a part in the music portion…" He muttered softly.

Damn that Ikuto…Rima twitched her fist and glared at the boy in front of her.

The boy twitched under her glare and looked away from her gaze. He settled it upon Amuto and smiled. "Hello, and you are?"

"…Hello, I'm Tsukiyomi Amuto."

Nagi blinked at Amuto. "…And how old are you…?"

"I'm this many." Amuto said, holding up three fingers. Nagi stared at the girl.

"…Seriously…?"

"Yes she is. And I'm Tsukiyomi Akira." Nagi turned to the boy being held in Utau's arms. "And I'm this much." He said, holding up a single finger.

"…Seriosuly…?" Nagi looked dumbstruck. Utau laughed.

"Problem is, Amu and Ikuto don't know a thing about their intelligence. Only me, Rima, and Kukai!" She said, laughing and patting the poor boy on his back.

Meanwhile, Rima just stared at him, thinking that he'll just disappear soon and that this was just a dream.

"…So, that was a nice song Rima-chan." Nagi said, now recovered and smiling at Rima who blushed slightly before turning away.

"Who asked for your opinion, purple-head?" She asked angrily. Nagi sighed.

"Really; I've been here for 10 minutes and we're back to name calling? You never change, do you Rima-chan?" He asked, patting her head.

A shock of electricity shot throughout Rima's body and she felt tingly everywhere…

"I'm guessing that was for Kirishima-kun, ne? So tell me, how were your years being married so far?" He asked, a teasing voice taunting Rima.

Utau giggled. "Oh, this is good…really good…" She muttered. Rima shot a glare at Utau before returning it to Nagi.

"Get the hell away from me Fujisaki." She growled.

Nagi blinked and chuckled. "Seriously, what's gotten into you?"

"…" Rima glared at him. _Might as well play along…_ "I'm divorced idiot."

Utau, Amuto and Akria stared at her disbelief. Nagi had a shocked look on his face that made Rima smirk with satisfaction.

"W-What…?" _Does this mean I…I have a chance…? Gah! Forget it Nagi! _Nagi thought angrily to himself and shook his head.

"What's with the shocked face Na-gi-hi-ko?" Rima asked playfully, a grin appearing on her doll-like face. Nagi blushed slightly before coughing slightly.

"Nothing…N-Nothing…" _Damn it all for my stupid stuttering!_

"…This…is…good…" Utau said as she took some popcorn from the microwave and passing a small piece to Amuto. Akira reached out and Utau shook her head. "None for you. You're only a year old!" Akira pouted and glared at her.

Rima rolled her eyes. "Get out Utau. I have to talk with this idiot here…and repay him for not telling me of his departure…"

Utau shrugged. "Whatever. Come on kids." The two children followed their aunt as Nagi looked at Utau desperately. Utau shrugged. "Your loss Nagi." She stated before leaving the room.

As the door closed, a dark aura emitted behind Nagi and he turned to see Rima glaring at him darkly.

"Hehe…umm…R-Rima-chan…y-you…uhh…s-seem angry…" Nagi said softly. Her glare intensified and Nagi yelped in fear.

"R-Rima-chan...?"

* * *

"Utau?"

The blonde-head girl turned to see her dear brother with her husband and friends. "What's up?" She stated.

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked.

"Listening to Rima and Nagi. There were a few screams and yells but now everything's all soft…but I did hear a few crying which were of course, from Rima."

The three younger boys looked at each other, worried while Ikuto nodded and went over to his children. "Did they say anything bad to each other?" He asked Amuto.

Amuto looked at her father. "What does 'fwuk' mean?" She asked childishly.

Ikuto and the other three froze while Utau giggled. _As if she doesn't already know…_

"So what's going on in there?" Ikuto asked, avoiding the question his daughter gave him.

"No idea…"

"Let's go to my office; there should be a security camera." Ikuto said.

Kukai's, Tadase's, and Kairi's mouth dropped open in shock when Utau nodded and the siblings, along with the children left the three to stare where the two were in shock.

Kukai was the first to snap out of it and followed them, along with Tadase and Kairi. They arrived at Ikuto's office, stepped in and stopped to see Yaya and Amu there as well.

"Yaya! What are you doing here?" Kairi asked his wife with shock. Yaya grinned.

"I heard that Nagi-tan came back from Amu! I had to see him but Utau-chi found me first and brought me here, along with Amu." Yaya said, her grinning turning into a sour frown. She walked over to Kairi and kissed him on the lips and stepped away smiling again. "At least that always makes me feel better!" She said, winking.

Kairi blushed slightly before turning to Ikuto. "You're not actually gonna look at what Fujisaki-sempai and Rima-sempai are doing with a security camera, are you?"

"The two already found each other?" Amu asked, shock. Everybody but Yaya nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up and look!" She cried. "I've been waiting for this for 6 years!"

Ikuto chuckled and took out a small black remote and pressed a button, pointing it to the T.V. on the wall which instantly turned on and many screens came on.

"Focus it on that room's." Utau demanded. Ikuto pressed a few more buttons and…

Amu yelped and covered her children's eyes while the others stared in shock.

Rima…and Nagi…were…

Kissing…

"Oh, come on! You two are in love! You can do better than that!" Utau screamed to the screen.

Tadase blushed and looked away, Kairi sighed at the screen, Yaya yelled along with Utau, Kukai sighed at his wife, Ikuto smirked, and Amu continued to cover her children's eyes while squealing softly.

* * *

The two quickly broke apart, their faces flushed and their eyes filled with love.

"…I'm glad…that you love me too Rima-chan…" Nagi whispered, pecking her lips softly. "I love you…" He whispered.

Rima sighed with content. "I love you too Nagi…oh, and I never married Kirishima."

Nagi froze. "Eh?"

"It was an idea Amu made to see if you loved me that day, 6 years ago." Rima said.

Nagi sweat dropped. "…Next time…they should make sure that I would actually stop it…which I didn't."

"Why didn't you?"

Nagi blushed and turned away. "Because I wanted you to be happy…I thought you were happy with Kirishima…where is he anyway?"

"He's in England studying."

"Wow, that's cool."

Rima giggled. "I'm glad you're none of those people who would try and kill the fake husband that was in a fake wedding."

_Darn…It's like she knew what I was thinking…_Nagi thought. "Yeah…"

Rima snuggled closer to him. "Oh, and I wrote a few songs thanks to you leaving me. That one a while ago was for Kirishima for asking why he loved me..."

Nagi sweat dropped. "…"

"But you know, I would only play the songs on the guitars that you gave me long ago…I always make sure that they're well taken cared for…"

Nagi smiled. "That's nice of you." He said, kissing her lips again.

Rima just smiled and kissed back.

They broke apart and smiled at each other.

…

…

…

"…Do you get the feeling that we're being watched…?" Rima asked.

"…Definitely Utau, Amu, Yaya, Kukai, Tadase, Ikuto, and Kairi…" Nagi stated.

"…Yup…"

* * *

"How did they know who exactly?" Amu cried, her face showing fear.

"They didn't state everyone!" Kukai pointed out, laughing at his friends 'stupidity' as he referred to Ikuto's and Amu's children.

"_You forgot to mention Amuto and Akira, Nagi." _Everybody froze as Rima's voice rings out from the TV.

"_Oh, yeah…"_

"…OMG! YAYA IS SCARED!" Yaya screamed, jumping onto Kairi.

Everybody else inched away from the TV in fear and then finally left the room scared except for Amuto and Akira.

"…Our parents and their friends are a bunch of babies…" Amuto stated. "And I'm three and you're one!"

Akira nodded his head, agreeing with his sister before yawning. He walked to the large couch in Ikuto's office and lied down, drifting to sleep.

Amuto followed suit.

A few minutes later, Nagi and Rima walked in.

"Aww…how cute…but where's Amu and Ikuto?" Rima wondered out loud. Nagi shrugged and looked at the two kids.

"…Maybe we should get children too Rima-chan~" He said teasingly, kissing her cheek.

"EH!"

* * *

Kura: Well…this was long…

Berry: We're done…let's post it.

Kura: Yes…let's…please review and tell us if you wanna another ending! Just submit an idea if you have one to make and ending of your choice! Bye and have a good night! *bows*

Berry: …Bye. *leaves*


End file.
